


Blue

by UnserPlatz



Category: all战
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnserPlatz/pseuds/UnserPlatz
Summary: 晚安！
Relationships: all战 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Blue

【致寝前人语·all战联文12小时】Blue

“……这支歌旋律美妙，摄人心魄。那小船上的船夫，感到难以抑制的痛苦；他不顾水里的暗礁，却只知仰望高处。我想，最后波浪吞没了船夫和那艘船；那是罗蕾莱用她的歌声所做的一切。”  
——海涅《罗蕾莱之歌》

主题：童话

配对：原创npc

原作：《罗蕾莱之歌》

01

他养了一只猫，这让我觉得奇怪。

我开始怀疑自己最初的判断了，或许他就只是普通的人类而已。至于靠近时同类才能闻到的似有若无的海腥味，也只是我身上的味道。  
虽然不至于害怕，但水生动物的天性还是让我对猫喜欢不起来。我认识的同类只有我的母亲一个，她也不是猫派——所以当我发现肖战的宠物随身箱里躺着一只圆滚滚小猫的时候，我怀疑起了自己先入为主的判断。

02

往前倒数二十三天，我和肖战第一次见面。 硬要说关系的话我算是他临时的甲方，但实际上我也只是给人打工的罢了。他是刚组起工作室没几年的所谓新锐设计师，而我司留洋归来接手家业的大少爷看上他锐意柔软兼具的个人风格，力排众议将他请来做新产品线的LOGO设计。  
他进公司采集灵感的第一天，我被安排去接待。接待本身并不难，无非是带着外行人参观一下未来一个月共事的地方，顺带给他介绍些注意事项。  
我一开始也是这么以为。  
只是礼貌性握住手的那一瞬间，我捕捉到了一点特别的东西。天生属于他的，也属于我的，能将他和我、和别人区分开的气息。是海洋的腥咸味道。  
作为罕见的在塞壬与人类结合的后代中保留了更多人类气质的产物，我自认早已把人类习性摸得足够透彻，也学会了处世的技巧。但他突然收回手的动作还是让我惊醒，原来我已经毫无知觉地摘下了不存在的人类的面具，只顾着分辨空气里同类的气息，让气氛尴尬了这么久。  
“怎么了？”他微微侧头靠近我，双眼倒是无辜，语气也寻常。  
过近的距离让我意识到了不对：我们对同类的感知向来是双向的，没有我察觉到他的存在，他却把我忽略的可能性。但此时此刻，他恰到好处的疑惑和冷静让我迟疑了，可能是我的错觉，可能只是他上班前路过海鲜市场，总之，他似乎不是我们的同类。  
除去第一面的小小插曲，我发现肖战很讨人喜欢。对新认识的人乖巧着叫“哥”“姐”，办公室里向来人精似的人物也叫他弯弯的眼睛哄去，恨不得把压箱底的本事一股脑都教给懂事的后辈。我带他才转了公司的不到一半而已，他兜里就装满了被投喂的小饼干巧克力之类的零食。我笑他是当代潘安，掷果盈车，他低头有些羞恼的样子。  
“今天麻烦你带我熟悉公司了，谢谢！”在一楼前台分别的时候，肖战又伸出手，身体也前倾一些，我握上他的手，之前那个特别的味道又出现了，好像我们并不在冬季干冷的北京，而是置身于地中海的浅滩。只是这回我没再失神，照常地走完了问候该有的流程。我看着他，从见面到道别，气氛一切正常。

两次碰到他干燥温暖的手心后接受到的同类身体间的讯息让我确认，他属于我们无疑，属于海洋与河流的水的小孩，塞壬无疑。至于他的毫无反应我也想好了解释。我是塞壬与人类的后代，从小由身为塞壬的母亲独自一人抚养长大，即使这样我们母子二人业已在这人间生活二十年有余，已经习惯了模仿人类，用人类的身份行事，只是碍于血统永远无法真的成为人类，或者说将人类模仿到十成十。在肖战这里我完全看不出任何模仿人类的痕迹，但他的塞壬血统又由不得否认。我只能猜测他是否和我一样也是混血，只是被作为人类那方的长辈带大，从未从他们嘴里听过自己真实的身份。  
我在脑海里幻想画面，对人生中遇见的第二只同类充满好奇。我迫切地想要知道他生活的状态，想要证实和圆满我的猜测。

我开始跟踪他。

03

我从已知的少得可怜的同类样本（我和我的母亲）中总结，又对照着母亲和我讲过的远在地中海的其他同类的故事，倒是基本确认了他是我同类的身份。  
是跟在他身后的第二十三天，我把车停在路边，确认他和往常一样进了地下车库。我开着车窗点起一支烟。  
小区大门突然出现熟悉的身影，肖战是跑着出来的，手里还提着一个柱形的盒子。他没有自己开车，而是拦下一辆出租。我分辨出他焦急的神色，掐了烟跟上去。

没想到他的目的地竟然是宠物医院，我倒是没有听过他养宠物的事情。我在对街停车等了一会，他又匆忙地冲出来，这回他怀里多了点东西，是一只猫缩在那里。

他养了一只猫，这让我觉得奇怪。

第二天我压下心中疑惑旁敲侧击问过他关于是否养了宠物的事，他迟疑一会才告诉我：“我养了一只小猫，但她身体不是很好。”然后划拉起手机相册要给我看照片，灰色和白色的毛，看起来圆乎乎的小猫。  
我鼻间充盈的是他身上熟悉的腥咸味道，眼里又是他撸猫的画面。假如他真的是我的同类，那他为什么要养猫呢？和类似天敌的生物朝夕相处，会是件愉快的事情吗？

04

只是养猫这件事还不是最奇怪的。  
我跟着肖战二十多天，他的生活乏味到几乎不像是人类年轻人。每天家和公司两点一线，偶尔会和朋友去聚餐。千篇一律的每一日，我原本都不想继续再跟了。

但这两天不一样。  
他总是在我把车停在公司外面的路边等他时，莫名从地下车库消失。我又开到他家楼下等，到深夜也没有结果。第二天肖战倒是正常来上班了，也看不出有任何异常的表现。如此这般过去两天，我觉得奇怪，决定搞清楚是怎么回事。我没像之前一样去路边等他，而是借助承重柱挡住自己，悄悄看他电梯要坐去哪里。三，二，一，负一，一切都好像很正常，他和以前一样坐到了地下车库。负一，一，二……只是数字几乎没有停留，又往上加，最后到四层才停。

我跟了上去。

06

等我从楼梯上去，他又再次消失。四层都是些会议室和会客室，在距离下班时间过去三个小时的此刻都是大门紧闭。我试着一间间看过去，注意其间的动静，最后在第五间会客室没关紧的门边停下来。

两厘米的空隙说大不大，说小却也不小。从我的角度正好可以看到里面深色皮革的会客沙发。以及沙发上侧对着我坐下的肖战。

他眉毛拧起，眼睛也闭着，乍看还以为是陷入了什么噩梦里，只是他嘴里没咬住泻出的声音就不是那么单纯了。我视线下移才发现埋首在他腿间的男人，唇齿与我看不清楚的地方交缠流连，引起啧啧水声。肖战明明被制住了最脆弱的地方，却像在和小狗玩一样，揉揉脑袋夸奖他做得很好。

“唔……鼻子，顶到了……”他小小声抱怨，“好湿了，不要舔了……”  
他和母亲所知道的大部分非女性塞壬一样，都是天生拥有双份生】殖】器官，大概是他们在自然发展中为了增强繁衍能力进化的结果。而听上去他正被口【交的地方并不是那一根，而是那下面窄窄的小洞。  
男人从善如流地离开他的下体，又钻进他的白色毛衣里。他有没有像女人一样长胸我不清楚，但看起来不管有没有并不影响男人的兴致。肖战姿态漂亮地向后伸着脖子，小巧的喉结缀在细长的脖颈上，手按在男人的肩膀上，想把他推开：“没有奶的，不要舔了……”  
而话说完，男人正好顺着方向把他身上的白色毛衣脱下来，露出一张我再熟悉不过的脸，我的上司，刚接手家业不过半年的大少爷，他对肖战才华的欣赏也不知道还值几钱，如果不是肖战工作时确实有不少本事，我都怀疑这份欣赏不过是他把人的手段之一。  
此刻他的手正按在肖战的胸前，刚才的疑惑成真，那里确实鼓起来一点，像十六岁的少女，只是边缘延伸到背脊处有两条被束缚的痕迹，看来平常为了遮掩那处费了不少功夫。  
被扶手挡住的部分我看不清楚，只从二人倏然的长叹中猜测，他大概终于遂了肖战未尽话语中的心意，什么东西探进了让两人都愉快的地方。肖战看起来比起我的同类更像其他用外表就能摄人心魄的怪物，塞壬在欲望的海里浮沉，幻出平时看不见的鱼尾，偶尔从水面探出头。他正在狩猎中。

他在被顶到最深处的时候叫男人抱着在沙发上换了位置，几乎是全裸着坐在男人身上，在持久的撞击中，手里却还能握住从男人熨烫整洁的套装上摘下来的唯一起皱的领带。像是被伺候舒服了，双眸失神，薄薄的上唇兜不住兔牙，男人一只手扣紧他的下巴，食指摩挲着我看不清的那颗唇下痣。他承受不住那样猛烈的撞击，男人不再束缚他的胸前，改覆住白嫩挺翘的臀，每一下撞击都让他更往上一点。  
“呜……好深……”他无师自通地学会了些撒娇技巧，好像很清楚怎样能让男人更为他失神。果然，听到这话的男人只有更发狠的用力。他被撞得没有力气，倒在男人胸口黏糊糊地想要接吻。一时间，我耳旁只有被吸干空气的水声和肉体撞击的声音。

肖战突然撑着男人的身体抬起头往我的方向看来，他的笑嘴角先动，不达眼底。

“滚。”是他的嘴形。我自认隐秘的跟踪早就被他察觉，慌不择路地转头想要离开。

我好像听到了塞壬的歌声，声音从我身后没被掩紧的会客室里传出来，但他并不在唱歌。他早就看穿我拙劣的扮演，看透我被同性相斥和微妙的嫉妒心引出的一系列动作。塞壬，从来都靠践踏人类的爱慕活着。他看不起为了保命而自甘堕落沉迷人世的同类。他光脚踩在白骨堆砌的悬崖上，头顶是无边星光，向下看是拍打山崖的海浪，深色水面藏着隐约可见的礁石，远方是前仆后继的船只。

我不再去想男人像发皱的领带一样被捏紧在他的手心的命运。

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 晚安！


End file.
